Then there was Love
by Bitter Reunions
Summary: A new emotion is in town and Raven needs to get rid of her. How? Dunno Why? Well because Raven doesn't need her of course. Nobody really needs Love anyway, right? My third fic. Pairings...check out my profile and you'll work it out. Finally updated.
1. Default Chapter

"The Book". That was all it said. "In order to find this you need The Book". What friggen book? The Book wasn't exactly going to help her if she didn't know what book the lame scroll was talking about. This was it, it was over. She had spent all this time researching and for what? Nothing., nothing at all. Raven sighed. Now what was she meant to do about her problem? She couldn't just sit here and wait for it to go away. It just wouldn't work. Her mirror, yes that would help. It would be the only thing that could help her in a time like this.

Sighing again, Raven sat up on her bed. Emotions were so confusing. Always changing and becoming blurred in difficult situations and just when you thought you had figured one emotion out BOOM out comes another new emotion that turns out to be more difficult and restless then the past ones. Her emotions were usually quite restrained and under control but lately her rein on them was becoming loose and even completely non existent on some of them,. Rage roamed almost freely, Sorrow had escaped and Rudeness was always so close to the surface it felt as if Raven would explode. And then there was the new emotion, the one that had been gaining control slowly for years, the emotion that haunted her dreams and nightmares alike. Then there was Love.

Love, the new emotion and not so new emotion. The emotion that was as old as Raven herself but as young as a new born. The emotion that Raven had neglected for as long as she could but to no prevail. Raven's love still existed, hidden very well, so well that no one knew she could love. No one knew that Raven had an emotion called Love. Raven herself had in fact only just recently realised that she had an emotion called Love and that she could Love. Oh, Raven would still ignore Love and still neglect her but ...not for long.

**So how was that? Yes, I'm starting another romance story. Isn't it awesome? I just had this idea and decided to write it and post it if it turned out o.k. Well catch you guys later and review, this is my third fic in case you were wondering. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome!**

**-me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geee, I really forgot about this fic didn't I? Oh well, I guess I decided to spend more time on my other fic "Feelings". I'll have to update way more.**

Beastboy glared over the table at Cyborg, man he hated it when he lost but he wasn't going to anyway...so yeah. He could see Cyborg's one eye watering, yes, he was about to blink, he could tell! He was going to win! He could see it in his mind Cyborg would suddenly fall to the ground screaming and yelling that Beastboy was the ultimate staring competition champion, Robin would hand over some huge medal thing, Starfire would just agree with Robin and Raven…well Raven, um she would suddenly run through the doorway jump into his arms and start passionately kissing him. Beastboy grinned, yep. That sounded just about right, of course there'd be way more details but he could think about those later when he wasn't trying to win a staring competition. Suddenly he heard the main door slide open, he knew Robin and Starfire where in the kitchen cooking, and well at least Starfire was, Robin was probably just having the little spasms things he got when he started thinking about Starfire. Cyborg was sitting across from him so it wasn't him. That left just one person, Raven. He couldn't help it, he just had to, he did, he looked. The reaction was immediate, Cyborg jumped into the air yelling that he ruled and in the process knocked over the table they were both sitting at resulting in Beastboy crashing onto the floor with biscuits and coke spilling on top of him, Robin screamed at them all to shut the hell up and Raven scowled at Beastboy and walked back through the door she had just come through mumbling something about a 'disgusting, little pervert…' Beastboy sighed, great this was just what he needed Raven thinking he was a disgusting little pervert. It wasn't true, well not all of it. He was kinda disgusting and well, he was known as a pervert around the tower but so were Robin and Cyborg but little? No way, he was friggin 16 for god's sake, sure he was the youngest of the team but in no sense was he little.

"Hey, you o.k. man?" It was Cyborg and he was bending down to help him up.

"Fine, just fine." Beastboy grumbled. The truth was he wasn't fine, he was terrible. Raven had taken no more notice of him since he was thirteen then now when he was sixteen and he was tired of it.

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled picking himself up and dusting his jeans.

"Already?" Cyborg asked, baffled. "But it's only eight."

Beastboy shrugged. "So?"

Cyborg stared at him for a moment. "Nothing."

Beastboy nodded. "Good night then."

"Night"

"Good night friend Beastboy, I wish you happy slumbering!" Starfire's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"Thanks Star, night to you too." Beastboy called as he walked through the doorway. "Oh, and night Robin."

"See ya." Was the only distant and slightly dazed reply he received from Robin.

Beastboy shook his head in mock worry. "That Robin's so into that girl. It'll be the death of him. Can't be healthy obsession, I would know being my over obsessive self." He walked down the hall and slowly a far off look began to draw onto his face. "Obsessions, obsessions…" He mumbled. "What am I so obsessed about anyway? Some girl…yeah, some girl. Some hot, smart, sexy, mysteriously funny girl who I've dreamt about since I was thirteen. Some girl who wouldn't even consider me in the league below her, some girl who thinks I'm a pervert and most probably stupid too. But…I still dream about her, still want her because I **am** disgusting and I **am **a pervert…" He sighed. "And I don't deserve her." Finally he reached his room and went in, going straight to his cd player and putting on his favorite series of burnt songs. Pressing the play button he jumped on his bed and got ready to sing. The songs he'd burnt were good and Beastboy thought they related to him anyway so why not sing them?

"I know somebody and they cry for you.  
They lie awake at night and dream of you.  
I bet you never even know they do, but somebody's crying.  
I know somebody and they called your name.  
A million times and still you never came.  
They go on loving you just the same; I know that somebody's trying.

So please, return the love you took from me.  
Or please, let me know if it can't be me, I know when,  
Somebody's lying, I know when somebody's lying.

I know that somebody's lying; I know that somebody's lying.  
Give me a sign and let me know we're through.  
If you don't love me like I love you.  
But if you cry at night the way I do I'll know that somebody's lying.  
So please, return the love you took from me.   
Or please, let me know if it can't be me.  
I know when somebody's lying; I know when somebody's lying."

As the song finished Beastboy stopped jumping on his bed and hastily wiped a tear from his cheek. In the first part of the song he always envisioned Raven then in the last part he always saw Terra. Terra was his first love but by no means his last he'd had five girls since them all of them turning out as cheaters or being not sincere, going out with him because they wanted to claim they'd slept with Beastboy. He was sorry to say that they usually got what they wanted too. The only reason he did it was to make up for not having Raven, some times he brought them over to the tower to see what Raven's reaction was though she always acted indifferent around them mainly ignoring both the girl and Beastboy. Finally Beastboy got tired of dating and started trying out the 'one night stand' thing. Needless to say one way or another Robin found out (probably from Cyborg who Beastboy had told) and got the new version of "The Talk" in a team sense where Robin told Beastboy not to let the one night stands get him into any sort of actual relationship just incase one of the chicks blabbed to someone and the team started getting unwanted media attention. At the time Beastboy thought Robin was just being selfish and uncaring but then he understood that Robin was just trying to protect the team and Beastboy as well so he did what Robin had said and continued to sleep with one girl every weekend, at least. It helped him a tiny bit, every girl was nice looking enough, but he just pretended they were Raven and in that sense, he guessed it helped.

**So how was that? Review please!**


End file.
